


[Podfic] Desert Sand

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, First Time, M/M, Origin Story, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: /sænd/noun1. a loose granular substance, typically golden brown, resulting from the erosion of rocks and forming a major constituent of deserts2. to have a great deal of courage, and strength in the face of something that frightens oneThe origin story of Goodnight Robicheaux and Billy Rocks





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VillaKulla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillaKulla/gifts), [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Desert Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148596) by [VillaKulla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillaKulla/pseuds/VillaKulla). 



> This is so unbelievably late. I'm so sorry, Villa. Forgive me, my dear. *cries*
> 
> On that note, I hope you enjoy! And that I didn't completely butcher the Korean. *hides face*
> 
> I will hopefully have the next two parts up soon!
> 
> (This is also for you, Dancinbutterfly. I know how much you wanted it. <3)

**Part 1 MP3 Download Links**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xkv9fofq4h00oy3/VillaKulla%20-%20Desert%20Sand%20-%20Part%201.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/usnsp564s52v4fr/VillaKulla_-_Desert_Sand_-_Part_1.mp3)

 

 


End file.
